trixteamfandomcom-20200213-history
From Zero to Hero: Part 1
From Zero to Hero: Part 1 is the first episode of TrixTeam. '-SCENE 1: SETTING, GALVAN PRIME-' Azmuth is seen walking towards a ship , With Myaxx behind him. Azmuth boards the ship and takes a seat as he watches the surface grow further and further as the ship leaves, momnents later, they are in space, Azmuth then looks at Galvan B the home of the galvanic mechamorphs, sighing, sad to have to leave, but for a great cause. Azmuth then takes out a case from his back pack labeled "A- -zmethix Laboritories Project 152- Omnimatrix Models 1-8" Azmuth looks and the case and the opens a hologram projector that plays scenes of War on different planets. "We will be known as heroes - -Myaxx.. We will be known as the peacekeepers of the unieverse.. or atleast whoever gets these w- -ill.." Azmuth says. "How do you we know whoever gets one of these is evil?" Myaxx says. "The De- -vices have a feature that scans and reconizes the user, learns its interests, and if the being h -as evil intentions, if so the device will completely shut down." Azmuth said. "And if that fails , we can use the failsafe device, I made." Myaxx said, taking out a device. Azmuth and Myaxx star -t talking and the scene zooms out on the ship as two pods fire out from the ship. The scene then goes back to Azmuth and Myaxx who say in unison "We're going to change the world.." And the ship flys off. '' -THEME SONG- '' ''-SCENE 2''- '''' One of the pods is seen shooting through the stars and heading towards Earth and splits into 8 pa -rts each flying in the area of the border of the border of Canada and the US. The shot then goes down to a street in Kingston, Ontario, Canada, where a 13 year old Graeme Bruce is downtown on hi -s way home from a meet up with his friends. "What time is it now.. 6:PM?"Graeme says as he heads down the sidewalk. He is about to go to Starbucks, but his attention is caught by a bright green light that shoots down and crashes near the next street over, he quickly runs over to see what it was, but in the crater he sees gauntlet/watch shaped device from the alley hes in. Suddenly the d -evice emits a bright green light, scaring away locals, but with everybody leaving Graeme goes in to see what it is, but the device simply hovers up and attaches to his left wrist. The device sta -rts beeping and a holgram of Myaxx appears and begins saying "Hello, if you are seeing this, you are in possesion of Azmethix Laboritories Project 152 Omnimatrix Model 1.0, it is a device capabl -e of turning the user into multiple Alien species, you are to use it for good and to bring peace to the universe, you are not alone, the other models, 2-8 that were sent to Earth along side your Omnimatrix have most likely landed in the area yours did, find them and join them, together, you will be able to bring universal peace" Graeme stops for a moment and then heads back down the all -ey he was in and presses a button, and the green hourglass symbol pops up and a hologram of an a -lien hero appears, Graeme turns the dial and another hologram appears. he scrolls through the al -ens and then presses the core down. he then begins glowing green and a large green flash appears as the scene switches to 13 and 12 year old, Devon Connely and Jenna Kennedy who are walking home from School but two bullys push them around and throw them into an alley full of empty boxes. the -y get out from the boxes and Devon yells "Screw off!". "Yo, Dev, check these out" Jenna says as she picks up two watch like devices, one resembling more of a wristwatch, the other resembling a glove like thing. Suddenly the recorded message Graeme previously recieved appears on the Omnitri -ces as they put them on and the trices alter their color to go from grey to Yellow and Magenta, adjusting to there color preferences. The scene then zooms in on Devon's trix symbol and then it becomes orange as it zooms out on another Omnitrix witch is still shooting down from the stars. A 15 year old Trinity Davis who is camping out on a mountain is then seen. "Hey Dad, i'm just gonna head up a bit further and do some star-gazing, do you know where the telescope is?" Trinity asks. "Um.. I think its behind the Tent, here i'll get it for you." Her Dad says as he heads back and g -ets the Telescope. Suddenly, Trinity catches sight of the Omnitrix shooting down.. she quickly r -ushes to get the Telescope so she can see what caught her eye. As she watches through the telesc -ope, she is startled at how for some reason the glowing orange light is getting larger. Then she realizes its about to crash infront of her face. She turns back to go warn her Dad but the device comes down as soon as she looks back at it, but before it crashes, the original ben 10 omnitrix t -ime out sound comes from it and it creates a forcefield around itself and lands softly. Trinity, amazed by this device puts it on and the pre-recorded message from Myaxx appears infront of her. '' -SCENE 3-'' The setting is now on Vilgax The Conquerors mothership in the bridge where Vilgax is watching the previous scenarios on a screen. "4 out of the 8 Omnimatrices have been found.. time to search for the last 4.." Vilgax says as he pushes a button and the screen switches to a downtown street and the scene zooms in on it. "Ah.. nothing like a morning walk.." A young Max Sawallich says as he w -alks down the street. As he walks, his attention is caught by something moving in the alley next to him. He begins to walk over but a large blue spider/monkey like monster appears from a garbage can and runs into a wall and falls into a garbage can. Then a racoon jumps out of the garbage can and drops something that was on its tail. Max looks down at the wristwatch-like device lying infr -ont of his feet and picks it up and sowly walks over the garbage can and looks inside but whatev -er was in it was gone. Max got up and looked back at the racoon and then at the watch device. "A Blue Monkey jumps out of a box.. falls into a can, racoon comes out of can leaving a watch.. COOL !" Max says as he decides to examine the device it suddenly fixes itself onto Max's wrist and the repeated message from Myaxx begins again ""Hello, if you are seeing this, you are in possesion of Azmethix Laboritories Project 152 Omnimatrix Model 5.0.." after hearing the message, Max sits do -wn and activates his Omnitrix and transforms into a Galvanic Mechamorph. "This... IS.. AWESOME!" Max says as this transformation. The scene speeds out off onto the ocean where Steven Henderson i -s seen standing add the end of the ship in the sunset. "This cruise is awesome.."Steven says. He then turns around and sees a bright white light in the sky shoot down right infront of him almost getting hit, but the light hits the water but throws him off balance and he falls into the water luckily he was at the back of the ship but he is now going to be lost at sea, worried he grabs th -e white light that turns out to be a glove like watch that suddenly turns dark green and starts to float up, taking Steven up for a breather. "Oh gosh.. i'm going to DIE out here.. WHY me?" Ste -ve says, sadly. The Watch suddenly tightens slightly and the message from Myaxx appears before S -teven. After hearing this Steven transforms and the scene zooms out but a manta-ray like monster flys off from the sea and follows the cruise ship. Now the scene is two snowboarders, Jaxon Doug and Irene Brookes snowboarding (on hoverboards) down a snow hill, Irene passes Jaxon, and Jaxon t -akes it as a challenge from this stranger and speeds ahead and catches up but suddenly something shoots down from the sky infront of Jaxon making him fall off his hoverboard and start rolling to the bottom of the hill "WHOOOAH!" Jaxon says. "Oh Gosh! I should probably see if that guys okay.. " Irene says and then looks down at the device that just fell out of the sky. "What is that?" She says and picks it up and heads down the hill. "Hey, are you okay?"Irene asks Jaxon. "Yeah I think so.. But what even hit me?" Jaxon says. "This thing" Irene says and gives Jaxon what will soon be his Omnimatrix. "I got hit by a freaking watch?" Jaxon says and picks it up and puts it on and sa -ys "whats up with the weird hourglass shape on it?" Jaxon says but is interupted by the Message from Myaxx. Suddenly, after the message, a map like screen appears showing a white dot approachin -g where Jaxon and Irene are. "Does that dot represent another one of these Omnimatrix things?" I -rene asks. They both look up and see something crash below them. They look at eachother and head down. The scene goes out again on Vigax's ship showing Vilgax saying "Now, the fun begins!" '' -SCENE 4-'' Graeme as a Pterodactyl alien named Astrodactyl is seen flying over his home city. "Man.. so like theres 7 other dudes or dudettes with these Omnitrix things.." Astrodactyl says. "Yes.. that is i -ndeed correct, unfortunatey for you, you will NOT be finding them." Vilgax says after appearing in the sky and hitting Astrodactyl to the ground. "What the-" Astro begins to say but is taken by Vilgax who teleports with Astrodactyl unconcious. Devon as a crystalsapien, Chromastone and Jenna as a Florauna known as Wildvine are training in battle. Wildvine throws two explosive plants at C -hromastone but Chromastine absorbs the energy from the explosions and blasts it back. But Vilgax warps in and interrupts. "Hello, children, I am here for your devices." Vilgax says. "Umm... NO!" Chromastone says. "Too bad you don't have a choice." Vilgax says. "Actually, WE DO!"Wildvine says and whips Vilgax over to Chromastone who shoots the remaining energy from the explosion at Vilgax , and kicks him. "Hehe I see you're training has spared you.. this far!" Vilgax says as he grabs Chromastone and throws him into Wildvine who crashes into some crates and they all fall on the tw -o. Vilgax picks up the crates and find Devon and Jenna in human form unconcious, he grabs them a -nd teleports. Now the scene is back on Trinity who is just waking up and leaving her tent. But.. as she leaves her tent, she bumbs into Vilgax.The scene is now the inside of Vilgax's ship. Where All 8 Omnimatrix wielders are being held in large Pods. Max wakes up and sees where he is, scared , and panicked. He then looks to the left and right and sees the other Trix wielders beside him. "What the.." Graeme says as he wakes up and so do the others. "HEY! WHATS THE BIG IDEA?!" Trinity yells. "You see.. I am Vilgax, conquerer of 23 systems, and I plan to use all 8 of your Omnimatri -ces to upgrade my army and rule this entire GALAXY!" Vilgax says. "Yeahh no." Jenna says as her new Conductoid alien, Feedback. "UGH! I knew I forgot something when that drone interupted me. I forgot to disable your Omnitrix!.." Vilgax groans as he turns around and smashes the drone next t -o him. Feedback then shoots the containment pods holding the others and their Omnitrices all re- activate. "You are in SO much trouble dude.." Graeme says as he and the other 6 transform. A big transformation sequence begins. Graeme transforms into Jesterlike alienhero with lightning powers , Max turns into a technorganic lifeform, Trinity morphs into a large Fourarmed warrior, Steven t -ransforms into a Plant liek alien with Fire abilities, Jaxon turns into a Rocky Ice humanoid, Ir -ene becomes a velciraptor liek alien with superspeed, and Devon turns into a small thorny pink a -lien. "HehehahahahahaHAHAH! You are in SOOO MUCH TROUBLE." Graeme as his newly named alien L.O.L says. Jaxon as Freezebeam shoots an icebeam and Steven as Marshinferno melts the ice making water , witch begins spraying Vilgax, L.O.L. then jumps in and electrocutes the water, witch Vilgax is soaked in, electrocuting him. L.O.L. then shoots Jenna's Feedback, so she can sbasorb the blast a -nd use it back on Vilgax. "I may have underestimated you 8.." Vilgax says. But then he is kicked across the room by Trinity as Four-Tress. Meanwhile Irene as Speedyquick is running around lookin -g for the teleporter but after seeing Vilgax get beat up she joins in with some scissors kicks followed by a team attack , mega orb, charged with power from L.O.L., Marshinferno, Freezebeam, a -ll being charged onto Devon as Thornbush in ball form, and Speedyquick runs aroudn it making it raise into the air so Four-Tress can punch it into Vilgax. '' -CLOSING SCENE-'' A large explosion from space is seen and 8 beams of Light Green, Red, Orange, Pale Green, Blue, H -ot Pink, Yellow and Magenta come down from it and land in Washington D.C. The gang get up and Ma -X says "Hey.. we did preety good as a team up there.." "Yeah.. We did didn't we?" Jenna says. ". .. In the recorded messsage from that squid lady, she said we were to find eachother, join forces , and protect our world. So.. what do you say guys? Team?" Graeme says. Then, In Unison they all say "Team." and put there hands in. The scene is now Washington D.C. 2 years later, where a large Tall Headquarters with the Omnitrix symbol, with rings of each Omnitrix color of the team lays in the center. This Tower is the headquarters of the team, who is after a year, named..The TrixTeam! Meanwhile in the HQ the team is in a room with a glass wall giving a view to the surrounding ar -ea. Graeme is standing up against the glass. "Just think.. 2 years ago we just became a team. An -d now here we are, i'm Team Leader, we have an awesome HQ and protect the world." Graeme says. " 2 years and Vilgax still hasn't given up the guts to come for a rematch.. heh." Devon says and lo -oks off into the sky where just behind the moon, Vilgax's fleet is coming. '' -END OF EPISODE-'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1